Zarial "The Gianthand", High Priest of Kord
Zarial Gianthand CR 18 Female Human Barbarian2 Cleric16 Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid (Human) Init ; Senses , Aura Chaos, Good Languages Common ---- AC 27, touch 15, flat-footed 24 (+10 Armor, +3Dex, +2 Natural, +2 Deflection) hp 136172 (2D12+16D8+18+3672); DR 2/- , , ---- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee "Defender" +17,+12,+7 (2D6+4/17-20x2) Base Atk +14; Grp +16 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options Power Attack, Great Cleave Combat Gear Wand:Searing Light(50 Charges) Special Actions Turn Undead 4/Day, Feat of Strength(+16STR) 1/Day, Good Fortune 1/Day, Deflect Arrows 1/Round Class Spells Prepared (CL 16)level Luck and Strength: 0lv: Mending, Purify Food and Drink5 1lv: Enlarge PersonD, Divine Favor3, Shield of Faith3 2lv: Bull's StrengthD, Shatter4, Bull's Strength2 3lv: Protection from ENERGYD, Remove Disease2, Magic Circle Against Law2, Wind Wall2 4lv: Spell ImmunityD, Restoration2, Divine Power3 5lv: Righteous MightD, Raise Dead2, Righteous Might3 6lv: StoneskinD, Mass Bull's Strength, Mass Bear's Endurance, Heal 7lv: Spell TurningD, Word of Chaos, Ressurection2 8lv: Bigby's Clenched FistD, Cloak of Chaos, Mass Cure Critical Wounds ---- Abilities Str 14, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 19, Cha 12 SQ Human Traits Feats Monkey Grip, Weapon Focus:Longsword, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Toughness, Improved Critical:Longsword, Armor Specialization:Breastplate Skills Concetration+20, Handle Animal+6, Intimidate+14, Ride+7, Survival+17 Possessions Combat Gear, "Defender"(Large Adamantine +2 Deflecting Longsword), +5 Moderate Fortification Breastplate, Ring of Protection +2, Amulet of Natural Armor +2(Made from a mummified Frost Giant Hand), Gloves of Dex +2, Ioun Stone:Dusty Rose Prism, Silver Holy Symbol(Kord), 3120GP ---- Background Zarial is the Cheiftain of a large barbarian tribe in the frozen wastes. Once the head warrior of the tribe, She earned her current post by saving the previous Chieftain's infant son from Frost Giants when they raided her tribes camp. The Chieftain, though, was mortally wounded. His last words were that Zarial serve as Chieftain until his son was old enough. Shortly thereafter, She began training with the tribes priest to learn the skills to protect Her new Godson and lead the tribe well. Tactics Plot Hooks (1): Zarial's Godson will soon come of age and needs to be prepared for his place as Chieftain. But to become Chieftain, he must first prove himself in battle to be reconized as an Adult. Zarial contacts the PCs and asks them to assist Her Godson in his Quest to become a Man! (2): While in a city near the Frozen Wastes, the PCs are aproched by a young Man that, while bearing the distinctive Tatoos of a Barbarian Tribe of the far north, is otherwise garbed in the style of the local Nobility. He explains that he recived a message from his Godmother the Chieftain of his Tribe. His Tribe is in danger and he needs the PCs help save it. He was sent to this city by the Chieftain to get an education and learn of the outside world in preparation for his accention to the "Throne". category:Human category:Barbarian category:Cleric category:CR 18 category:Complete Warrior category:Player's Handbook 2